A Captive Distraction
by Bren Gail
Summary: Facebook Smut Challenge Group Response to Assignment: Rossi/Seaver: partnered together for a rough case, then find themselves locked away by the relative of the UnSub. Rated M for Smut.


_Author's Note: __This one shot is in response to the Facebook Smut Challenge Group Assignment that I was given which was Rossi/Seaver: partnered together for a rough case, then find themselves locked away by the relative of the UnSub. This is rated M for a reason, so please if you are under the age of appropriate reading of smut, please press the back button and visit any of my other Criminal Minds or NCIS: Los Angeles, Rated T, stories. Enjoy and please let me know what you thought of this one shot challenge piece_

* * *

**A Captive Distraction**

David Rossi paced the average sized underground room like an angry prized cock before a cock-fight.

He was angry with himself and ashamed that the sweet old woman had outsmarted him. He snorted as he remembered how he had felt sorry for the grandmother of their current UnSub, a copycat of The Redmond Ripper. How she had cried and could not believe that her "grandbaby could do those horrible things to those young women."

How she had fooled him into a false sense of security. The woman deserved an Oscar; she made Linda Hunt look like an amateur. He had always made it a point not to underestimate anyone, because when it came down to the wire, anyone was capable of anything. However, he had underestimated the seventy-six year old frail looking woman. Appearances are deceiving, because that five-foot-four elderly woman had taken both him and a twenty-something year old agent down. It had happened so fast, he still was not sure how it happened, but he knew that the woman had hit him over the head with something. He was still sprouting the large knot.

He was not sure how she had taken Ashley, but she had. He and Ashley had awoken several hours ago in utter darkness. The concrete walled, floored, and ceiling room had no windows, only one door, and a four by six vent above the full sized bed. The room consisted of one brand new still had plastic on it full size bed, a battery-powered lamp-which was now on-and a supply of non-perishable items, and other materials that were normally in a bomb shelter. However, Dave knew that this room was not used for the purposes of a bomb shelter. He was positive that this were the victims were held until they were moved to the kill location.

"Stop it!" Ashley Seaver yelled in frustration. "Stop pacing, you're making my head hurt worse and it is so not helping us get out of here."

"Ashley, there is no way out." He bit out without thinking. Tempers were raging, frustration was high, but taking it out on each other would only worsen the unfortunate situation. He sighed as he paused the pacing. "Ash, the door won't budge." She hitched a panicked breathe, and he now regretted telling her that. He walked over to the bed; sat beside her in the middle of the bed where she sat with her legs crisscrossed, and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Our only hope is for the team to figure this out. I have faith in them.

"I don't." She stated bitterly. She knew the team's skill was unparalleled, but how would they figure out that the sweet little old church lady had attacked two federal agents and was now keeping them hostage? Ashley now had a theory that the demented Rose Nylon was controlling their UnSub, that the UnSub, however definitely wrong his actions were was only a pawn in the grandmother's scheme.

"Ash, you don't mean that." He retorted soothingly. "You're lashing out."

"I am not." She denied. "I am being realistic. Seriously, Dave, how are they going to figure it out? We, including you were fooled by the cookie baking demented mother of Martha Stewart!"

"Ashley, really," He shook his head before he added with a slight grin. "I was thinking Betty Crocker."

She snorted and laughed, "More like Betty No Rocker."

He took a deep breath before he replied, "I know that things don't look so good right now, but have faith in the profile, in the team. I think that the profile is still right, but the one thing missing is the accomplice."

"Half-baked Marie Callender." She supplied. They were quiet for several moments before she broke that silence. She sighed and shuddered. "Dave I'm scared, like scared shitless. Working this case has me all messed up, what sort of person wants to copy my father? I have no words to describe how vile my father is. Add all that to this being attacked and locked up by an insane Paula Dean wannabe has me questioning my sanity! I know that I am supposed to be brave, courageous, and kick ass fearless, but I _am_ scared. I haven't been trained for something like this, hell how can anyone be trained for something like this?"

He removed his hand from her shoulder. The bed moved again and she thought that he had would again attempt to find some way out, because of her declaration. Instead of leaving the bed, he moved further unto it, behind her. She bit her lip as she felt and saw his legs on either side of her. She shivered then flinched as she felt his chest against her back. His hands came to rest on her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a high-pitched tone that bespoke shock.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear. "You need a distraction. Just relax, okay?" She swallowed, closed her eyes, and nodded, but she did not do what he asked. She just about scrambled off the bed when she felt his teeth on her earlobe, however he prevented her from doing so as he tightened the grip he had on her waist, bent his knees and placed his feet firmly between her knees. "Relax." He repeated as he kissed the side of her neck. She swallowed, her eyes fluttered closed, then opened as she felt him lick where her neck met her shoulder then he gently blown the wet spot dry. Her hands went to his denim-clad knees. She squeezed and held unto them as he began to suck where he had licked. She quietly moaned. His right hand tightened his grip, but his left hand released it. His left hand slipped under her cotton blouse. She stiffened.

He repeated. "Just relax."

Her breath hitched as he caressed her stomach up to her rib cage then the hem of her cotton bra. He cupped her right breast and she simultaneous gasped in protest as she arched against his hand making her ass slightly thrust against him. She gasped quietly as he at first inadvertently, then purposely thrust against her ass so he could hear the quiet gasping sound she made in her throat. His hand left her breast to go back to her waist. His lips left her neck. He moved his knees so that they lay flat against the bed near hers. Confused at his sudden interest in her, and a bit frustrated that he had stopped, she turned her head to look behind her. His eyes clenched closed. He deeply breathed through his nose. Awkwardly and unsure, she softly kissed him, thinking that this must be proof that she was still knocked out, because this is what she had dreamed about longer than what many would deem appropriate. His eyes flew open and his breathing stopped for a millisecond. He growled deep in his throat and deepened the kiss. She gasped as he brought her bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucked on it. The gasping sound in her throat grew louder.

She moaned his name as she twisted her upper body toward him attempting to deepen the kiss. He growled and twisted her hips in the same direction she twisted her upper body. She straddled his right leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked on his upper lip. He groaned then touched his tongue to her bottom lip. She moaned. He slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring the sweet alcove. She arched her back; he pressed her hips downward against his thigh. She groaned in pleasure of both his tongue in her mouth and the feel of his hard thigh between her legs.

She rubbed against him and slid her tongue against his inside her mouth. He growled into her mouth and brought her legs from around his thigh to his waist without breaking their kiss. He grinded her hips against him and groaned. She moaned then abruptly opened her eyes. He was staring back at her as they continued to kiss. She pulled away from the kiss. He followed her and pulled her back into it. She pulled away again. He swallowed. She slid her arms from around his neck to rest on his shoulder. She swallowed then looked away. He gently kissed her then pulled back. She looked back at him and bit her bottom lip. She trailed her fingers down his chest to the hemline of his shirt. Her fingers slipped underneath the black shirt, up his chest, then back down. He groaned. She started to slip his shirt off. His hands left her hips and grabbed her wrists to stop her. She softly kissed him and trailed kisses from his mouth, up his jaw line, and down his neck. He groaned, let go of her wrists, and slipped his shirt off. She gently pushed him back unto the mattress. She gripped his shoulders for both balance and advantage. He gripped her waist. He groaned as she slowly and thoroughly kissed his chest. He arched his back off the bed as she licked and gently nipped at his nipple.

"Fuck." He groaned as he tugged the bottom of her blouse then slid it up her torso pausing as she began to alternate between blowing and sucking on his nipple. He bucked against her and tightened his grip almost painfully, she grinded against him then thrust downward as she continued to suck. "Harder." He requested, so she did.

She felt his erection harden and pulsate through the denim as she felt his hands leave her hips and slide to her ass. He flipped them over so she was on her back and he perched above her and between her legs. He squeezed her ass twice before he tenderly kissed her and he moaned her name as she licked his lips and slid her tongue between his lips. He took control of the kiss. As he slowly slid his tongue against hers, he unbuttoned her khakis pants and slowly slid them down her hips, thighs, and knees to her ankles.

He cupped her boy short clad mound with one hand as he continued to kiss her. He gently pulled away from the kiss and placed her right hand on the bulge of his jeans. He held it there and watched her. Her eyes widened before she blinked and swallowed; this was really happening, she was not dreaming. She started to pull her hand away, but he held it there as he removed his hand from her mound and brought both of his hands and her right one to the button of his jeans. She brought her left hand to her right and he removed his hands from hers. She unbuttoned his jeans and he wrapped the fingers of his left hand around her right wrist and guided her to his zipper. When she made no movement to unzip him or to pull away, his inquisitive brown eyes met her glossy ones. He thought that he had made it plainly obvious what he wanted, but then he remembered that some women wanted or needed it vocalized.

"Ashley," He huskily murmured in her ear. "I want you."

This moment felt wonderfully right and shamefully wrong all at the same time. With the realization of what had just transpired, what he had just confessed, what she desperately wanted, and why they were in this situation, her entire body went rigid underneath him. He growled in protest as she removed her hand from his bulge and tried to untangle her legs from his. He gently grabbed both of her flailing wrists and pinned them down to the mattress and repositioned his body over her so that the only part of him touching her was his hands no her wrists.

She would not look at him in the eye. She stared at his mouth remembering how it had felt on hers. She clenched her eyes closed. She was ashamed. He swallowed. "Ash, look at me." She reluctantly did so. Shame, embarrassment, and lust swirled around her eyes. She was on the verge of tears; the emotions that he had provoked from her added to the fact that they were being held captive was slowly breaking her. He had no doubt if she started crying he would do so too. "What's wrong?

"This Dave," She whispered as her jaw clenched and her eyes tightened to prevent the tears from falling. "Are we really going to have sex while some crazy bitch has us locked in an underground room?"

"Ash, no, don't shut me out." He pleaded. "Open your eyes."

She did not open her eyes and did not reply. However, she whimpered as he slowly and sensuously kissed her. She hesitantly kissed back with her eyes still clenched shut.

"Open." He licked her bottom lip. "Your." He licked her top lip. "Eyes." He gently bit her bottom lip and rubbed against her. Her eyes shot open. He continued to rub seductively against her, but stopped kissing her. "I want you to look me in the eyes and do not look away." He stated. She nodded as she bit her lip. "There is nothing wrong with what we're doing." He added. "I want you."

She kissed him. He kissed her. As they kissed one another, they watched the other. His gaze dared her to look away. Her eyes widened as his hands left her wrists to caress her back then to slide her blouse up her back. The kiss was broken shortly for her blouse to go over her head. He tossed it behind him. She held his gaze unblinkingly. Her cheeks and neck reddened as he looked away from her eyes down to her white cotton bra. He swallowed then looked back at her eyes to make sure that they were still open. They were. He held her gaze as he unzipped his pants.

"Unclasp your bra." He asked firmly. She blinked and looked at him. She tightened her knees around his waist as she unsteadily did as he asked. "Take it off." He demanded huskily. She held his burning gaze while she bit her tongue and took a deep breath as she did what he demanded. He glanced at what the bra hid then back to her eyes.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he cupped both of her breasts. She gasped as he did so. He nuzzled them then took her right nipple in his mouth as he held her gaze and sucked alternating between barely then hard. He caressed her left breast kneading it. She rubbed against his hardness rotating her hips. She held onto his shoulders for support. His left arm came around her waist and held her as she grinded against him. He gently bit down on her breast as he sucked.

She moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head. She quickened the rotation of her hips. Her breathing quickened.

"You like that?" He growled against her breast. The vibration of his voice against the sensitive flesh made her shiver. He gently bit her again and sucked harder watching her reaction. She nodded as she bit her bottom lip. She was looking into his eyes unfocused. Her breathing was now hectic. He smirked as her moans became louder and closer together. She was close.

"Tell me." He growled. "Tell me what you want."

"I," She started. He sucked harder and gently bit her. She moaned. "I want . . ."

"You want me to do what?" He demanded. He grazed his teeth against the flesh of her breast and he sucked hard and fast. She moaned his name. He slid her boy shorts down her hips, thighs, knees, calves, her ankles and finally off.

"I want to forget, Dave. I want you to make me forget. I want you inside me." Ashley pleaded. "Help me forget."

Hours after their desperate, messy, and thorough lovemaking, they now sat on the bed fully clothed, albeit disheveled. Dave with his elbows on his knees, head resting in his hands. Ashley with her knees to her chest, arms hugging her legs, and her forehead resting on top of her knees. This was how Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau found them. Ashley had never been in her life gladder to see either of them. She scampered off the bed and ran to JJ, who lead her out of the make shift concrete prison to medics waiting outside ready for the go ahead to go in. They had expected the pair of Agents to be worse off than they were. Physically they were fine, but the mental and emotional damage was another story.

Dave had been relieved, vindicated that his faith in his team, his friends was right. He knew that they would figure it out, that they would find them, save them. He stood from the bed and hugged Aaron as his eyes threatened to tear up. Today had been a roller coaster ride of emotions that he did not want to repeat again. The roller coaster that would be a relationship with Ashley Seaver would be worth it if she would only permit him on the ride.


End file.
